


【mystic messenger】Fire flower（2）

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP：saeyoung*MC*姑且为了连续都发了ao3*哭求评论二十分钟极限脑抽怒撕大纲系列，想写出那种‘你以为你是普通人但你那么有魅力’的mc还有‘面对不同人的期待都会按对方需求伪装但此刻将内心的一点东西展示出来’的七七......不过个人能力有限（望天我争取，努力快点开车......





	【mystic messenger】Fire flower（2）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：saeyoung*MC  
> *姑且为了连续都发了ao3  
> *哭求评论  
> 二十分钟极限脑抽怒撕大纲系列，想写出那种‘你以为你是普通人但你那么有魅力’的mc还有‘面对不同人的期待都会按对方需求伪装但此刻将内心的一点东西展示出来’的七七......不过个人能力有限（望天  
> 我争取，努力快点开车......

你被saeyoung拥抱着，以一个在外人看来可能还有点傻的姿态朝着一个被树枝和杂草小心的潜藏的地方走去。  
呃，或者说跌跌撞撞的‘撞’去？  
你此刻身上披着的是saeyoung的外套，充满了理工科男生的‘宽大温暖最重要耐操’的需求结晶的宽厚布料下是你熟悉的温度，以及那种香味——而在这种气味下，你的大脑却不在那样的揪痛了。  
体力逐渐的恢复，而此刻，那些原本潜藏在远处的小细节就逐渐的重现在你的脑内：saeyoung的拥抱是那么温暖体贴却不许拒绝，还有那双蜜色的眼睛，那双已经无法遮掩对你的欲望的眼睛。  
你们视线交汇的那一刻，你似乎听到了枪声，子弹上膛，喷涌的可乐迎面撞上了透色的冰，翻涌的二氧化碳污染了透色的冰，在逐渐产生裂痕的冰块外形成了暧昧的浅色痕迹，像是要为冰块内的气泡宣誓主权一样？  
你的大脑里充斥着完全无法理解的形容和排比句。  
这的确是让你不那么‘紧张’了——却让你感觉到更加怪异的羞耻。你开始胡乱的想着，如果此刻能够给你一个化妆包该多好——怪不得你的朋友在任何与男‘性’有关的话题第一建议永远是带好你的化妆包，里面什么都可以没有但是必须要有口红和润唇膏。  
你忍不住看向saeyoung那不再那么湿润，却因为刚刚激烈的亲吻而有些红肿的双唇，深以为然。  
“？”  
你的黑客男孩终于从手机内抬起头，他看向你的眼睛，蜜色的眼睛还是那么好看，但不知道是不是你的错觉，他看起来有点......呆？

“那个，我......”“MC，我......”

你们几乎是同时发声，随后同时陷入了沉默。  
此刻应该说些什么？你此刻紧张的心情比进入高考的第一场还刺激——因为那个时候，你还对很多所谓的‘命运的改变’毫无认知。你应该说些什么？露出微笑还是虚弱的靠上去，亦或者按照当年那些被其他女生用抑制不住的嫉妒抹黑的友人的‘妙招’？  
可你此刻什么准备都没有。  
没有必胜内衣（rika公寓的不是你的size）、没有精致的妆容和根根分明的卷翘的睫毛，也没有嘟嘟的鲜红的嘴唇。你此刻眼角还有着淤青（困的），没有化妆的脸上是苍白到无法用健康来形容的白，栗色的头发乱糟糟的甚至在发尾还有点小小的结。  
可是旁边的saeyoung choi却在这种情况也透露出了诡异的‘优雅’——他的红发很蓬松却层次分明并非单纯凌乱，虽然是一副技术宅打扮但是衬衫和内里的紧身内衣都是散发着无法描绘的香味，即使是这种情况也没有丝毫胡茬残留的脸颊根本就不是一个所谓的‘宅’应有的精神姿态。  
大概这就是明明在rfa内算是相声出道团二号成员，跟yoosung站在一起的时候却不会让人有‘他是小男孩’的感觉根源？  
他似乎一直都在隐藏着什么，更确切地说，是他‘在尽量的扮演着什么’那样。而此刻，你似乎更加深入的发现了潜藏在这个曾用名‘luciel choi’的男人的内心隐藏的某些存在。  
而此刻，你那因为通宵而不好用的脑子终于意识到了，你似乎是‘放出了一只凶兽’的事实。


End file.
